Light of the world
by LonelyReverance
Summary: This is a vamp, Duo/ Sere. The worlds light has been dragged into a world of darkness and will forever watch over it. She will need to search through the world for the other half of her soul but can she ever find it?
1. Creation

".." Means speaking ~.~ Mind speaking  
  
The night was dark as I made my way to Mamoru's apartment just as I did every night at his request. I knew just as every night before he would try to pressure me into sleeping with him, but as before I refused him. When I walked into his apartment I sensed something different, something sinister, something almost damned. I knew now what was kept hidden from me. The man I was supposed to love was a vampire, the undead. I tried to send a thread of communication to my scouts when I realized they were dead, no longer able to help me. It was then that I gave up my hope of home, life and love. I would never have them just as I would never be normal. I looked into his eyes the eyes of the damned and new before this night was over I to would be of the damned. "Usako it is so nice to see you again." "Yes it is always nice to see your ugly face again especially when your back up have all gone and died now isn't it." I said sarcastically my smile was sickly sweet yet had a lethal edge. " Tell me Mamo-chan" I spat, "how old are you really?" he grinned wickedly his eyes had an insane quality to it, "I am among vampires as you call them a master, but I'm more than that I am the creator of vampires all those you will meet are my brethren though I have only turned one to my cause his tough spread through the world as a disease. You my beauty will be one of a kind. You will be the queen of my kind; you will be the only vampire or vampiress in your case, yes you will be the strongest next to me the only other vampire I ever made died by the vampire hunter society. BloodHunter's you will need to learn how to stay away from them." His smile made me feel sick and I new my time as the living would soon come to an end but I would not let him get me so easily. I felt proud of myself for my decision of erasing everyone's but mine knowledge of being senshi or protectors in Mamoru's case. I felt grateful that he had no idea of our destiny and therefore could not use it against me. Lost in my thoughts I had no chance to react to his sudden assault. He had me pressed against him his arms so tight that I couldn't move my arms and my legs were practically immobile. He exposed his sharp fangs to me before they sank into my neck. He drew a pain filled gasp from me as the life giving blood in my neck drawn into him. My legs buckled and his grip on my arms loosened so that he could get a better grasp of my waste I feebly tried to fight him as with a thought he rendered me naked. With a sickening glee I felt him rape my body my and spirit as I watched detached as if it was someone else. I screamed as he his tempo increased and I knew that I must try my one last resistance and not take the blood I knew he had to offer me. In the back of my head I heard the voices of my senshi, "odango please we wish you to live" "You need to live for the world it needs you koneko." "Your mother will help you one last time my friend to ease your pain and teach you to survive in your new world." "Don't let this one thing ruin the light we know as our sister." My mind whispered back. "Thank you, Rei Haruka Setsuna Lita." As if in a nightmare I felt dark blood dripped down my throat like sweet poison. I knew he was forcing my body not to reject the foul liquid. Suddenly I felt as if my blood were afire my scream echoed through the night as I died the pain seeming to never end and I knew without the senshi their in the back of my mind I would never have survived this transformation intact. My mind would have been his to control and I would be nothing but a cruel puppet. I silently thanked the wraiths in my mind for there support. The silver crystal I knew was trying to balance out and so in order to weaken it and me I made a wish with all my heart and soul. I wished that my friends be reborn and that I see them again. The silver crystal I knew would never allow me to die and to make the wish come true I would have to be at full strength but in my weakened state the only way I would live is to become what this vampire was. Though the silver crystal would neutralize the evil that could never exist in my body, I would still have to drink the blood of the innocent. All went black around me as I left to go to the dream world where I knew my mother awaited me.  
  
*********Dream World******** "Mother!" the single hysterical cry drew the long dead moon queen. "I'm here my child." "Mother I was told that I was to be taught here, taught to control this curse" "yes though this is not entirely a curse. My daughter you will now have access to powers only the goddess once had. You will get premonitions and prophecies. You must learn to control the blood lust that will flow through you when near a human, particularly those few humans that have psychic abilities. There are few things that can kill a vampire yet they you can be killed. You contrary to popular belief go into the sun. You unlike most other vampires will not be weakened by holy water or religious symbols. Though the undead will be drawn to you because of your moon blood yet they will also be repelled, for you are purity itself and they are the blackness of the world. Your mission is to kill the undead that plague the humanity. There is a society that hunts the undead. I would like you to help them without revealing yourself until you are sufficiently skilled to handle them. Please my daughter can you do this. Though I must warn you if you do not shield your power you will be a beacon of the night to those with psychic ability of the hunters. Good luck my daughter I will only be able to see you once more in this life so I give you this warning before I go. You are the light of worlds when your light dies out then everything will die that is why you no matter what you do you will live eternally forever to be reborn. Though your only consolation will be that your true soul mate will always be reborn with you. Go with the moons light my child may your life be good to you even as it is. ******Real World****** I saw him looking at me through the light of the full moon. "You should not be awake yet. And you should still be very weak yet I sense that you are neither. Why is that Usako?" on my lips was a secret smile. I felt a presence of a powerful good just out side the door and decided to give the vampire a taste of his own medicine. I knew the best way to satisfy my bloodlust would be to feed. I would on my master. I knew that most vampires only feed on others of their kind when desperate but I knew I needed to resist the temptation the man on the other side of the door presented. I sent out a psychic thread to the man even as I bent to feed at the neck of the man who created me. ~I would suggest you stay on that side of the door unless you want this vampire to realize your there. By the way I'm the one who's distracting him from your presence. I also have a few questions that I would like you to answer for me if you don't mind? ~ ~It depends on the question and I guess I have to thank you for distracting him don't I? ~ ~How do you kill a vampire? Are you one of the BloodHunters that I heard about? ~ ~To kill a vampire you must stake them in the heart with blessed wood or silver. And yes I'm one of the elite of the blood hunters. Now I have questions for you, you of course will return the favor by answering my questions right? ~ ~Yes, I suppose I will as a thank you for answering mine. ~ ~ What are you and what is your name? I have many names but you can call me Serenity and I am a recently made vampire, though I am a one of a kind. ~ ~You mean to tell me that you're a vampire and you're trying to help me? ~ ~Of cour. Now please kill him now he is weak enough I think I will help you as much as I can but I can't guarantee that you will kill him he is the strongest. ~ 


	2. The Bond

I did not know if I could trust this vampire that seemed to go against anything that they generally stood for. I knew if I had any hope at all to destroy the vampire I would have to trust this one. Though the question of whether this was a trap or not did cross my mind, the desperation in her voice seemed so real. I opened the door cautiously mindful that these were vampires that I was dealing with. I had a sure grip on the silver stake in my hand. The vampiress' eye's looked at me over the neck of the vampire that she was feeding from. I momentarily paused as I looked at her crystal gaze that seemed to see through my very soul, I saw her eyes widen in shock and seeming recognition but I brushed that of as I looked at the beauty. ~ Andrew? ~ ~What's it to you? ~ ~ You must kill him now no matter what he looks like do not hesitate. Remember do not hesitate even if you must kill me in the process. Please! Hurry! ~ I held the stake over the vampires back right above where it's black heart would be. I saw the desperation and determination in her face. I nodded once and brought the stake down. *******Usagi's POV******  
  
I could not believe it this one; this BloodHunter was none other than my best friend Andrew. I watched as the silver stake plunged into Mamoru's back and was grateful. I saw this beast I was feeding on turn to mist in my arms his very form disappearing. I stared in horror knowing that he already escaped. I sighed in frustration. Inside my head I asked myself would he never cease to plague me. I stared into my friend's eyes and noticed that there was no hint of recognition. "That my friend is the master of vampires." I was astounded to here my voice aloud and here in reality the mesmerizing tones hidden within. "Who are you to call me friend Vampire?" he spat as if it were poison on his tongue. "You do not recognize your friend your sister in ways other than blood? I'm wounded", I said with wicked humor. "I said before that I go by many names one such name is Usagi." "U-u-Usagi my little Moon Bunny?" "'Afraid so Drew." I said with true sadness in my eyes. "Who was he? The one who did this, who is he?" "None other than our very own Chiba Mamoru." I told him wryly. "There is nothing you can do for him Drew." "What am I supposed to do with you? You are now vampire, you will be forced to kill the innocent because you can't control the blood lust." He sighed in frustration. I knew he didn't truly want to kill me and I thought of a way we would both be satisfied. ". About Mamoru I was his friend and he a vampire the whole time." He shook his head. "Neither of us knew and if we had it would not have mattered anyway. He was evil and he could never be changed." "You are taking this calmly for one who used to cry at every little thing. Why?" "Many reasons, one being that my attitude then was a ruse, two, training, three, would you really want either bloody tears or tears as they hit my skin that would turn into flawless gems?" I studied him and decided to let him choose. "I have an idea but I will ask your cooperation?" my voice trailed off and then he nodded his head ever so slowly. "I would like to create a blood bond with you and your line." "What would that entail?" "I would bite you and only take a little bit of blood not enough that you even get dizzy but just enough to create a bond between us you can here the rest of my idea a little bit later after you puzzle this out." I left him in the bedroom to think as I looked around the apartment that held all the horrible memories of this night. I let it sink in now, he had raped me, took what I had been saving for the one I loved my soul mate how could he? I broke down and cried for the first time in my life on earth I let my true tears be seen to the world. My tears started out as the bloody tears of a vampire till the overwhelming grief shook me and instead of water or blood pure diamonds fell to the floor of the living room. I did not notice his presence as I let the sadness and grief and finally anger swell into the tears that flowed from my face. Littering the floor were diamonds and sapphires as well as emeralds and an occasional ruby. Andrew drew me close to him his love for me having not diminished one little bit. "He raped me Drew, HE took from me what was mine to give. I can still feel him on me, still smell him on me, get him off please let me wash him away. I sobbed in to his chest unable to let go of him. He was my hold on sanity, my only link to reality. I felt him hold me close. "Take from me a little bit Usa I trust you I knew he did this to distract me but I knew to that his words were not false. I bit down gently but I felt his pain as if it were mine own yet I set to easing his rather then mine. I pulled back as soon as I had taken enough. "I will do the same to everyone of your descendents when they reach their 14th year of age, every 100 yrs to re-establish the bond we now have. He nodded. As the years passed we grew closer, I watched him take a wife and have a child. I saw a little bit of myself inside the sweet little girl- child and new the bond was strong in her as her father trained her how to hunt the vampires of the city and eventually the world. Three generations after the death of my friend I knew it was time to move on. So I did I came back every hundred years to renew the bond and watch as his family grew and prospered. Now on the thousand-year anniversary of the very night that I became the damned I had found his bloodline once again and new the bond would be renewed their family had become well known and respected. I learned that this descendent had surrounded him with four children of other families that were from the beginning of the BloodHunter society. I smiled I wonder if he did it to prevent what is told every child of my friends bloodline or if he did it unconsciously to protect himself from other dangers. I now was on the doorstep of the Winner Estate and new that the one I seek was in residence.  
  
  
  
(Vote for who should be of the descendents please I will update this story tomorrow) 


	3. Meeting HIM

(I am a *BIT* miffed at the lack of reviews but I decided to say the hell with it it's my story and I'm in love with it.)  
  
The door opened minutes after I knocked.  
  
"What do you want onna?" if I had not been a vampire I would never have caught the tattoo on the mans neck that proclaimed him a BloodHunter, it was a sword that was dipped in blood, the tank top he was wearing mostly hid it but I knew it was there.  
  
"I am here to see Mister Winner." I allowed my voice to be soothing like those of my blood are (Lunarian).  
  
"Follow me onna." A boy that seemed to be the same age as the boy who was leading me he seemed to be quiet his brown hair hid one of his eyes. He silently followed us almost as if he were as wary of me as I was of him. I noticed a boy in the shadows seem to follow us without making his presence obvious. Yet one with the ability to sense the blood pounding through their pain it is hard to hide. We finally reached a room that seemed to be empty save for a desk and a cabinet of ancient weapons. I felt the pull of the bond and new the chosen was close. He walked in the door and instantly I felt the long dead kinship of the living that I had forgotten the day my best friend had died. I smiled. I heard all hold their breath. I wondered why. I locked gazes with him, the chosen one the only true child born of Andrews bloodline and one of the members of the BloodHunters. Now that I think of it I still find it rather amusing how they other than Andrews family have no idea of my existence and still do not know of the importance my life holds. His eyes widen impossibly wide as he stares into mine. I wonder if his family still knows of me or if in the family I have once again been reduced to legend. Before anyone could utter a word he stepped into the room. I could not believe it the one I had been searching for had finally arrived once again in my life  
  
(Not Andrews Descendents) I caught my breath, my lungs froze and I could no longer breathe it felt as if my heart would stop. I walked up t o him and stared into his eyes filled with death and ...love. I reached to touch his face almost afraid that he wasn't real; my fingers tenderly caressed his cheek. I smiled at him and knew that I was blessed to have both my searches had ended in one day.  
  
"Uh excuse me miss?" asked a voice tentively. I ignored it to focused on the man in front of me.  
  
"It's been a long time Shi- Chan."  
  
"Yes it most certainly has Sere-Chan, Why have you come if not to seek me?"  
  
" I have come to fulfill the bond once again it ahs been much to long I fear I have become no more than legend. I have waited much to long in finding this one he should be 14 but instead I find one four years older than that. I guess I have grown careless in my years."  
  
"Excuse me miss but what are you talking about?"  
  
"I am speaking of you Quatre. Do you know of me, though I will most certainly guarantee that you do not know of me from the BloodHunters. You would know of me from the bedtime stories told to you or the tales your father or mother would tell you as a child."  
  
"You can't be they are just stories told to lighten the heart when in doubt of choices or outcome."  
  
"No I am no myth."  
  
"Do not lie Sere you are legend to many, although to be truthful the society does not truly know of your existence."  
  
"You always have to rune my image don't you Shi?" I sighed in exasperation. I wish I could grant the Baka death. I roll my eyes that would be nearly impossible seeing as the Baka is death incarnate. Me and my bad ideas. :Sigh:  
  
(I would like to know some feed back on the Duo and Serena pairing. Already I have some hints that some people would like a Heero pairing more than Duo if that is what you really want than please email me) 


End file.
